


Los matices de su sonrisa

by Van_Krausser



Category: American Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Evanstan - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8005963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un breve estudio a la sonrisa de Sebastian Stan, antes y ahora.</p><p>_________________________</p>
            </blockquote>





	Los matices de su sonrisa

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer. Aunque no estoy muy segura aún de cuánto de cierto sea la frase "es sólo ficción", la siguiente frase "nada de esto es real" ni siquiera debería pensarla. XDD
> 
> Son actores, son personas, se pertenecen mutuamente, y el fic está basado en la imagen que las fotos, las entrevistas y los videos de los fans nos han dado. Que tiene mucho de esperanzada especulación, digo. En fin. 
> 
> Que espero que algún día se nos cumpla.

Sebastian Stan a veces puede ser considerado un ser de otro mundo.

Es carismático, amable y tiene muchísima empatía con los fans. Ama su trabajo. Es más, ama tener trabajo, tal vez para distraerse de su propia sensibilidad y la vulnerabilidad que eso le acarrea.

Porque aunque intente hacerse el duro y ser todo un hipster enamorado de las modas, de la vida neoyorkina y de la farándula y el brillo que ésta arrastra, para muchas personas, especialmente quienes lo estiman y lo cuidan y lo aman a decir basta, Sebastian Stan es alguien que muestra el alma en sus ojos, el corazón en sus acciones y su enorme humanidad en la convivencia con las demás personas con quienes convive.

Hasta hace muy poco, sólo quienes estaban muy cerca de él sabían que su vida era sencilla, sin complicaciones emocionales y bastante centrada en su carrera. Pero también sabían que aunque su sonrisa era genuina, no era completa. Sabían que cuando sonreía, su rostro mostraba inocencia y jovialidad y nada más por qué preocuparse.

Nada en lo absoluto.

Porque era la sonrisa de una persona que sólo ama su trabajo, que está perdidamente enamorado de la vida y no conoce el terrible dolor de un corazón roto, a pesar de que en su haber llevaba ya un buen registro de conquistas no duraderas.

Era la sonrisa de una persona que no entendía de desilusiones, ni del dolor de enamorarse de verdad.

Hasta hace poco.

Porque casi de repente, su sonrisa cambió por completo. Pero no es algo permanente. No.

Su sonrisa ahora es leve, apenas con una emoción perceptible cuando está con sus amigos, con su familia, con sus fans.

Su sonrisa a veces, es una sonrisa opaca.

Hasta que tiene cerca a quien se ha convertido en su motivo para sonreír.

Porque  prácticamente, al tenerlo a su lado el mundo se ilumina. Las arruguitas en sus párpados son muestra inequívoca de ello; sus ojos resplandecen, mostrando el enorme sentimiento que amenaza con escaparse de su pecho y la sonrisa en su boca es el más hermoso monumento a la felicidad humana.

Su sonrisa evoca los colores del arco iris, las tardes frescas de otoño y las noches de lluvias tranquilas, que arrullan el alma y sosiegan el corazón.

Y no importa cuántos metafóricos valles oscuros y desolados desiertos atraviese, cada vez que los problemas terminan y los desacuerdos quedan atrás, Sebastian vuelve a sonreír.

Porque su sonrisa es el eco de la sonrisa de la persona que ama, de quien lo ha enseñado a hacerlo de esa forma. Es el reflejo de la sonrisa de quien le ha robado el corazón, y le ha dado en cambio, un sentimiento mucho más profundo por su propia vida, por su forma de ser una persona aún mejor día con día. Su sonrisa es el resultado de un sentimiento arrebatador y extraordinario, despertado por él.

Por ello su sonrisa, aunque un poquito opaca y rota, ya no es incompleta.

Es una sonrisa plena, por muy leve que sea. Es una sonrisa que nace desde el corazón, que se alimenta de esperanzas.

Aunque deba esperar por él toda una vida.


End file.
